Insanity
by deAth to Ko0Kie
Summary: **hiatus** Kagome's finally getting out of the asylum, now she can fulfill her dream to be a serial killer...What's this, someone wants to know who's killing his men... AU sesskag violence, language, lemons later
1. What!

Chapter 1 

What!

----------

It was just about twilight, and the wind was blowing……… Once again I am stuck here in a colorless room reading another sappy love novel. I mean, I have nothing against them or anything, it's just they always end the same; either it's a happy ending, or both lovers die a tragic death so they can be together forever. What a load a crap that is!

Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi, the badass of the asylum, you know a crazy house. But hey, why put some crazy people in a room of white, you think their brain would expand about three inches, and then their head would explode. C'mon, who'd wanna clean that mess up.

Well I guess you're wondering how I got here in the first place. Even if you didn't want to know I was going to tell you anyways. Ahem, now where to begin:

It all started back in first grade. It was recess, I, of course, was sitting under a tree taking a nap. The nice, warm sun shining on my face, until -

"What are you doing?"

Ugh! How I hate bothersome little people… Well I'm little too, but hey, who cares. Anyways, the little pest wouldn't go away. So I opened an eye, lazily.

"Why is it so important to know what I'm doing? Is it any of your business? No? I didn't think so. Now go away!"

I closed my eye, but it seem rudeness didn't work. Whoever the kid was sat down next to me. How annoying.

"I like you. You don't seem to care about anything. I like that in people, by the way, names Inuyasha."

He stuck his grubby, little hand out for me to shake; I didn't even spare it a glance, and you know what he did, he laughed. God! He was gonna follow me around forever, like a lost puppy… But hey, he's still young, it won't hurt to teach him a few new tricks. Maybe I'll even give him a Scooby snack if he's good…

Too bad he had to start all of this, the ass, anyways where was I…

Ah, the good old days, when children were still innocent, ignorant, and naïve. Such a blessed life, to bad for me. I had no innocent, carefree life of an average six year old. Nope, mine was a livin' hell. I had a mom and a "where's daddy." Oh yeah, my life was the shit, how in the hell do you think I ended up in this mad house. Staring at white walls all frickin' day. Damn… Well it could've been worse, which by the way, it did.

My fuckin' so called mother, tried to fuckin' pawn me off to some rich guy lookin' for a good fuck, for my nineteenth birthday. And she thought I was gonna say, "Oh, mother, this is the best thing you've ever done for me. I've always wanted to be some stranger's little bitch."

Ha! Yeah right! Like that was ever going to happen. So I took door number two. I threw on some warm clothes, ya know, some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Put on some shoes, gabbed a few hundreds out of mommy dearest's purse, and walked on out that door.

I ain't seen mommy since. Too bad for her, and thank god I tolerated Inuyasha. I crashed at his, twenty-five bed, eight and a half bath, two kitchen, three pool, two hot tub, with a fountain in the front, mansion. Ah yes, he, and now me, had the life.

Well that went down the toilet fast. Turns out he, "wanted me," for his little, "games." And that's how I got here; the asshole tried to rape me, oh, but he didn't get to far… Kids never play with fire, and always make sure your hair, and clothes, aren't flammable. Yup, I set his ass on fire, I had a good laugh, but, no one else did. Thought I was crazy! Ya know what, I think I am. No worries. Insanity is a way to freedom, but… WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL LOCKED AWAY FROM EVERTHING! GOD DAMNIT!

Well, being locked away isn't that bad. I mean, no on ever bothers you or anything, but you know what's funny, today I get to leave this place and explore the world, well sorta. More like down town Kyoto, with 24/7 surveillance. Well ain't I the luckiest thing in the world… Whatever, at least I'm getting out of this hell hole. Go me!

Ah, man! I can't wait for that death bringing air. And I can always do what I wanted to be, a serial killer. What fun that'll be. No I'm not going to kill the innocent, what they do, other killers, I wanna be different. I'm not going to be some one who kills for the fun of it either… Well, maybe sometimes. But I'm going to be… I don't know? I just wanna kill something.

But before I can do that, I gotta get the hell away from this place and go somewhere, where I can get caught, but won't, yeah, Tokyo. The "big apple" of Japan. I'm gonna be playin' with the big dogs there. What fun!

Finally, those stupid guards are here, maybe they'll let me keep the straight jacket as a souvenir. But first, I really have to pee. Then after I use the little ladies room, I can get my clothes and run. Yes my idiotic plan will be in motion within two hours, I think. As long as it works, I'm fine.

----------

Well what do you think. It came to me all of a sudden and It just kinda stuck, but hey don't worry I'll update my other story soon, I'm just kinda stuck where I am right now… Laters,

Ko0Kie-San


	2. Freedom

Chapter 2

Freedom

----------

Life is like a rose; it sprouts from the earth, isolated, alone, ugly. It grows, though it is still a bud, beauty lies within it. Then it blooms into a magnificent flower, though you may want to pluck it, it will die all the faster. If you leave where it is, it will slowly start to wither and die…

I'm looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, but I don't see a killer, no, I see a girl trying to break free of herself and live. But that's not the case for me. I've always had to be in a cage, locked up like a little parakeet, who just wants to fly away.

But today, I guess I get to live. Though I'm not completely free, I still am. I'm smothered or in confinement, though I'm still alone.

Well, here goes. Ya know they say a crazy plan comes from a crazy person. Well I don't look at myself as a crazy person, though I couldn't say for others, but I more or less look at myself as a strange but unique thing that is misunderstood… Fuck that, I'm completely insane.

----------

Do they have to stand so close to me, their like little dogs ready to bite your ankles without consent, I think. Ugh! I'm so confused… Light bulb! "Um, Mister Guard… Kenichi-san, um, white is slimming on you…" Please be gay, please be gay.

"Really! I thought it made me look fat."

"No, she's right. In this dull luminescent light, that flickers now and again, it makes you very appealing."

"Oh, Saru-kun…"

I wish that would have happened…

"Shut up, and keep walking… Sides' orange is my color."

Well it was worth a shot… Damn, I'm just gonna have to make a break for it though. Okay, breath… One… Two… Three… Go!

"Hey! You little wench! Get back here!"

"Kiss my ass!"

Damnit! They run fast, I gotta put all my strength in to this. Almost, almost, there's the door… (gasping) Oh no! they got backup. Heh-heh-heh, let's make this a bit more entertaining.

(AN: YAY! It's time for action, though it might sound a little weird)

I stopped dead in my tracks, but they kept running towards me. Fools. I've been wanting to let the inner demon in me out for a while, ya know, well some people know, the little voice that doesn't leave you alone, sometimes. Yeah, that one, mines kinda pissed off right now, for being locked away for so long… Plus I don't talk much, and I kinda ignored it for let's say, about, four years. Man that makes me think of how old I am, 23, well at least I'm still in my prime. Now where was I - oh yeah, big hairy dudes in white coats coming at me.

Hm, let's see, do I wanna do this strategically, or do I wanna go head first… Choices, choices, I'll just do it may way, nah, I just had a shower, but red could help with the fear of white that I'm going to get if I stay here.

One... Two... Three... And there goes my sanity. Now all I gotta do is sit back relax and watch the battle unfurl behind red eyes.

Nails elongating, to form claw-like things. Hair getting longer, darker. Eyes going from deep sapphire, to a hazy, violet-red. Skin becoming paler. Canines getting longer, shaper… well I can dream can't I.

Well the first dude came at me, he had keys on his waistband, snatched'em. Did a quarter turn past and cut out a good chunk of his arm. There are three more behind him, let's see, I'll just, ow, that must really hurt, I couldn't say, never had keys rammed into my neck.

Now there are two in front, the other two that were chasing me to begin with are to busy puking, and being squirted with blood from key-throat man back there. Now for these two, again I stop, they stop, my hair is covering my eyes, they looked really, really scared right now. I think I'll just laugh, ha, now they looked like their about to shit themselves.

"Boys, you messed with wrong, fucked-up, bitch, today. Let's play run from the crazy woman on meds, shall we. It's one favorites. No? Aw, too bad, cause you've already lost."

Well that got them going, now to walk casually out the door, like nothing happened, and I did just that.

----------

Never in, my entire, god damn, life has the sun been so… I don't wanna say it, I hate the sun, but I'm gonna say it, beautiful. Yeah, hate the sun with all of my entire black heart, it's not cold, just black. You see I'm a moonchild, born at night, stay up at night, go out at night. But I think I'll cherish the sun for today…

But now the cherishment is over, for I have got to get some clothes, good thing I used to be a pickpocket or I would have never of gotten these wallets of those ugly ass guards had… Now let's see, aw damnit, they're just I.D. badges.

----------

Well here I am sitting at a corner in a city that I don't know of, bit creepy, but still don't know where it is.

"Hey there baby, wanna have good time."

Damnit, what does this guy want.

"Piss off!"

"Do you know who I am! I'm-"

"I don't give a fuck who the hell you are, now piss off!"

"Why you little bitch!"

Heh-heh, can you believe this guy, he actually thinks he can kick my ass. I ain't no pushover, and that's a fact, and this guys gonna learn it the hard way.

"FUCK! What the hell did you do to my fucking hand!"

"So, it hurts when you punch brick, thanks for that little piece of information. I think it might come in handy."

I've always wanted to know what would happened if you punched brick, would it hurt right then, or would it be numb, and hurt later.

(AN: If you would like to test this theory out, go right ahead, but I am not being held responsible, if, you really hurt yourself, but it is OK, if, you make your friend do it, cuz then it is funny…)

"Heh… Heh-heh… Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I like you, come with me…"

Mumbling (quite loudly) "What a jackass, he sounds just like Inuyasha, when I first met him."

"Inuyasha! You know of Inuyasha Taisho. The son of Toga, the Inu no Taisho. Who was burned by some crazy bitch!"

"HEY! Now I know I'm a crazy bitch, but I didn't burn him, I, set his ass on fire. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll take this pocket money… WOW! You carry around $1,000 on you, what're you sellin'!"

Huh! He isn't even payin' attention, and what the hell is he going on about… Taisho? Now where is that name familiar… Oh well, now to go buy me some nice clothes.

-----------

(AN: Ok change of scene, not with kagome any more, not in 1st person anymore, this is the only time I'm doing this, cuz I'm tires of writing 'I' over an' over again…)

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't have the money, some woman took-"

"You let a woman take the money from you."

Cold eyes bore down on a young man in front of them, "Explain…"

"My lord, she was sittin' there on the corner of the street, I thought she was a prostitute, well she had the body and looks for it anyway. I asked if she wanted to have a good time, and she said to piss off. I'm sorry my lord for disobeying you, but I was slightly intoxicated, and I was testing some merchandise… But I well… I yelled at her my lord, I'm sorry I was tryin' tell her who I was-"

"YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HER WHO YOU WERE! DO YOU KNOW OF THE CONSEQUNCES FOR THAT IS!"

"Yes my lord, but she interrupted me before I finished…"

"Good, then your punishment won't be as severe. By the way, what happened to your hand?"

"The woman was very quick, my lord, forgive me, but as I said I was intoxicated, and… and I tried to hit her, but she moved as if she was standing beside me the whole time, as if she was never sittin' there. And, My lord, she knew of your brother, she was the one who killed him."

"Interesting… take him away."

"So, Higurashi's beloved daughter, walking upon Inu Territory. This is going to be interesting…"

-  
Soooo, there's chapter two for ya, sorry for the long update…. I've been busy, plus I had WB (writer's block) well I got it out and wrote it, though it is not to my expectation's, it'll do for now till next time…

Inu Territory - Gang territory of the Inu clan, past from generation to generation, more info in later chaps

Tell me what I should do for the next chapter, I've already got it started, sorta, but I might wanna make some modifications to it, plus I like getting reviews, they give that little edge to keep the story going

NOW REVIEW 


	3. Unwanted Encounter

Chapter 3 

Unwanted Encounter

--- Sorry for the long update everyone , but I've been busy((damn school, and their damn exams and research papers)) anyway, I've made this chapter very long, thank you muse, but well… enjoy! Oh and there is an appearance of the characters of Fruits Basket in this chapter!

----------

I remember the first time, and the only time, I had ever saw my father, my real father anyway… I was, what, about 3, 4, who cares I was young. Well it was so long ago that his face is blurred, but I remember his voice like I had heard it all my life. It was so calm, and gentle, and happy… but I got one problem, the lady in front of me, talking to me, sounds nothing like that. Maybe I should bite her… too many people around… oh well.

"Who do you think you are coming into my shop looking like you live on the streets! I should call the police to come lock you up right now! And what's with the briefcase, who'd you steal it fro- AHHHH! Let go!"

Ha! Feel the wrath of Kagome!… and her teeth! Muhahahahahaha! Ew, she tastes funny, like stale potato chips. Ugh not the thing I wanna taste when I'm shopping.

"Ugh! You taste like stale potato chips! When's the last time you bathed, last century!"

"How dare you insult me like that you da-"

"Whatever, these cloths are way too frilly and girly for my liking, and when does a store have a corner dedicated all that is pink. That's just strange and wrong. Well see ya old lady."

Oooh… a mall… YAY! I wonder if they have any clothes that are actually wearable… Huh, what's this?

-- Sign : New American stores - Hot Topic, Spencer's, and Pac Sun.

Hmm, those places sound cool… Let's check'em out. (In Hot Topic) Oh, this place is just for me, hmm now let's see here… oh I like these pants (( pants : black and blood red, silver/black chains, form fitting, faded at the bottom, blood red zippers)). I'll just get these babies and now let's see about shirts… perfect (( shirt : black, whit lettering - " I Hate everyone" underneath in small blood red letters - " Please make note of that" ))

(AN: I love that shirt, I own it)

-------

(15 shirts, 4 skirts, 8 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of shoes later) "Man, shopping is strenuous! Who's the person who said shopping is what girls do for fun, what a lunatic! Now what's fun is messing with people's heads, and there's my first victim now." I walked over to a group of boys, from the looks of it they were still in high school. And the victim of choice is the one with grey hair.

"Um, excuse me."

"Yes… uh can I help you?"

"Yes that would be very helpful, I think that's just what I needed to do, thank you so much!" Stare into my eyes and think you are a monkey.

"Uh, what?"

"Yuki! Who's your beautiful friend here!"

"Go away Shigure!"

"Hm. Oh hi there! My names Kagome, Yuki here was just going to let me borrow his car." Be confused, or feel the wrath of Kagome.

"Oh, that of so kind of Yuki here. Where exactly are you planning to go when all of us need to ride in this car."

"All of you? Oh the four of you… sorry I didn't see all of you." Damn, my plans have failed me, but maybe I can sway them to let me ride with them. Oh god please be straight, okay let's do this. "Um, maybe you could give me a ride… please."

"Well I guess we could fit you on one of our laps-"

"Shigure! Are you insane! The curse…"

"Oh… well we sorta have a problem miss Kagome. You see our little car here only fits five, and with me, Yuki here, Kyo, and Tohru, that only… fits… four…"

"That's great! I call shotgun!" My plan worked out perfectly, now to figure out where to go. Hmm I think it is time for a little snack, nah I'm not that hungry, unless, "Hey are you guys going to get something to eat… No, oh that's okay." Damn. Oh well better luck next time, now let's see here, I think I'll go visit mother dearest. Maybe I could crash there for a few days.

"Umm, do you know where the Higurashi Shrine is."

"Yes, Kagome-san. Do you wish to go there."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Um, but could you al least stop and get something to eat, I think my stomach's about to cave in."

-------

Hmm… These people are weird, they don't like fast food. I could go for a burger and fries about now, but nope, we come all the way to their house so they can have lunch. But I do have to admit, this Tohru chick can make some mean beef stew.

I feel awkward here, like, uh, like I'm back at the asylum or something. Hmm and why do I feel like I've walked into something I shouldn't have walked into. Hmm, I'm thirsty.

"Hey! Tohru! Could I have some more of this kick ass tea, what kind is it."

"Oh, um, well it is the kind the Westerner's drink, sweet tea with lemon."

Hmm, cool. Those Westerner's can make some kick ass tea. But I still gotta stick to my heritage and drink that good ol' green tea… But that gets boring after a while, so that's why they invented soda. Yes, soda, hygienically challenged soda, it will rot your teeth, slowly tear away at your insides, and sometimes may even cause orgasms. But then there's water - I'm getting to deep into this.

Well, maybe they'll let me crash at their place tonight, I've nothing else better to do. "Hey you guys don't mind if I stay here tonight, do ya. 'Cause if you don't, I could always sleep in the woods, cold and defenseless, alone, no one or nothing to keep me warm, and if it rains -"

"NO! You can stay here, we won't mind."

"Yes, Tohru-san's right, we won't mind if you stay the night with us, you may borrow Kyo's room if you wish to. It's much better than sleeping outside."

"Who asked you rat!"

"No one, but Kagome-san is welcome to stay here as long as she likes, if she wishes to, and she will use yours or any room in the house, for she is an welcomed guest."

"Hmph, whatever, do what'cha want, I'll be outside."

Oh I just love drama, especially if I get to start it. But I think I'll pass up the offer on staying here, I feel like something bad's going to happen if I don't leave. Plus the Yuki guy may say I'm welcome but I doubt very much so, well Shiguro, no… Shigura, no that's not it either… oh, Shigure doesn't seem to mind at all, in fact he body heat is too much for comfort…

"Shigure-san! Are you okay! Kagome-chan! Why did you hit him!"

"He was too close to me… well I'll take my leave, this place gives a ominous feeling, I don't like it. Later, oh and thanks for the food, it was way better than the loony bin's."

-------

Ugh, I hate dirt roads, my feet hurt, I need to kill something. But animals are too adorable, now if only there was a town or city nearby, then there would be some filthy scum to kill or something. Hmm, I smell, I smell… Ah, I smell, wait, exhaust fumes! There's a city nearby, score one for killer, lost life for victim… he-he-he-he-he-he!

What the hell is this place! Strip clubs, hookers, bars!… BARS! Alcohol here I come. Yay, huh, eww that's nasty, why are there so many perverted old men here. Grr, who the fuck just touched my fuckin ASS!

"He-eey baby - hic - your hot, wan - hic - wanna go upstairs with - hic - with me."

Damnit, why in the hell does it have to be a drunken old perv, well man number one on my hit list. "Hmm, that depends sir, how high can upstairs be."

"Huh? What - hic - the he - hic- the hell are you talkin about."

"This you asshole!" Damnit now my fist hurts, well at least he won't be bothering me for a while now. Hmm where's his wallet a, shit too many people saw me. Aw damnit, everyone looks pissed, I can't take on that many people, huh that guy looks familiar.

"Everyone back, I know this wench. Now -"

"Wench? Who the hell you callin' a wench, now I can understand bitch, I'm cool with that, but for someone to call me a wench, my god your a fuckin' asshole!"

"Woman listen he -"

"Woman? I thought you knew who I was you filthy bastard. Now either say my name or -"

"Your name is unknown to me, but as for a name, I know that you are the daughter of Kito Higurashi… Hn, so now you are silent, good you will do well to stay that way and listen as a bitch should."

"Why you asshole, I'm gonna kick yo -"

"Hold her."

"Sir!"

"Get you hands off of me you fuckin' morons! Hey don't touch me!"

"My you are a feisty one aren't you, you'll be a good bitch now and listen to - hn, a good bitch wouldn't bite her master."

"Well maybe if you didn't flail your hand in front of my fac - wait, what! Master, who the hell are you to say you my masther… ay yo uken ahoe et e uken gha ou oa ue!"

(AN: translation "Hey you fucken asshole get this fucking gag out off my mouth!")

"That should keep you quiet for a while, maybe next time you'll hold you tongue. Put her in the back room, and don't touch, unless you wish to lose and appendage... or three."

"S-sir!"

-------

Damnit! What's with the gag dealy thingy, is it some fetish of his to gag random chicks and put them in dark rooms. And how in the hell did that fucker know my father, ugh this is getting me nowhere. I just wanted a drink, maybe bum a cigarette off someone then go find a place to crash, but no, I get my ass tied up and thrown in a room so dark that I can't see. Damnit ,and of all the people here why does he look so familiar.

Huh? Light, ah my eyes, it burns, okay burning eye syndrome is over now, who the hell turned on, oh that asshole, Goddamnit, who the hell is he, I know him form somewhere, but what the hell is his name.

"I see you've calmed down a bit."

"Alm owned! Yo ahoe, ew - ungh"

(AN: translation - "Calmed down! You asshole...")

"I didn't want to have to hit you, but your goddamn muffled voice was giving me a headache. There now you may speak."

"Pleh, what the hell do you clean that with, your ass, it's disgusting… Hmph, fine then, now first of all how do you know my father, you brain dead moron."

"He and my father were friends of one another. If you wanna know what happened to him, I have no knowledge of those answers. Next question?"

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know me?"

"I know you because you knew of my brother, which I am disappointed to know that you killed him, when it was my job to do so in the first place -"

"I didn't kill him, I set his ass on fire, how many times must I say this!"

"Hn, yes, which in the process of you so called, 'setting his ass on fire,' caused him to looked like he was dipped in batter and fried a little to long."

"Well its not my fault that he wore twenty gallons of cologne because he couldn't get the wet dog smell off of him."

"Hn, that may be, but that was still my job. But as for a name, what exactly can I give you besides master?"

"Uh, I don't know, a street address, home phone number, oh and if you wanna get real serious, you could give me your cell number, and let me sleep at your place."

"Hm, very interesting, but as for a relationship, for used goods -"

"Who said anything about being used buddy, I'm still sitting on the store shelf waiting to be bought, and I don't come cheap."

"Hn interesting."

Damnit, I hate bastard's like this, getting nowhere with a conversation, not giving you a name, damnit, this guy's really pissing me off. But what is his name, I know Inuyasha had a brother, but what is his name, ugh, think Kags, think!

-------

_"Yo, Inuyasha, I got the munchies, you have any brownies or something."_

_"No, that damn brother of mine ate all of them last night."_

_"You have a brother, whoa I had know idea… is he hot."_

_"WHAT! Why the hell would you care, you've got me."_

_"Who the hell said that! I don't even like you, I just tolerate you."_

_"Feh, whatever! And no I ain't saying that Sesshomaru's hot, cause's he is my brother, ugh."_

_"Ooh… Sesshomaru, I like that name, does it suit him."_

_"Huh?… Well I guess, yeah, he is kinda a perfect killer in his own little world, but I could still kick his ass."_

_"Pft, as if, a leaf could kick your ass, your such a loser."_

-------

"Sesshomaru. Your name's Sesshomaru isn't it!"

"You could say that. I am Sesshomaru Taisho, leader of the Inu's, now if you don't mind I have important business to attend to, goodbye."

"Hey where am I -" Ugh, that, that, ugh, words can't describe what he is at this moment, now where the hell am I going to sleep. Ugh! Maybe tomorrow I can't get some more answers, but, right now I'm gonna sleep… Then I'm going to stab that bastard with a spork a good three-hundred times. But now it's - yawning - sleepy time…

----------

There's a really long chapter for you guys, that's just about 8 pages, so be happy, I have exams this week so I'm not going to be able to work on this story for a while, so just so you know chapter 4 will be up sometime during the summer. Oh and there was this reviewer who asked if I've ever heard of "Johnny The Homicidal Maniac" yes I have, and I thought it was one of the most hilarious comics I've ever read, and happy noodle boy is the greatest, oh for the reviewer whosent me that review there's this really cool website, well 2 that are really cool that you should check out, other readers can go to : are two of the coolest websites I have ever been to, neways till next time, Ja!

NOW REVIEW MINNONS! REVIEW thank you for your cooperation…


	4. Escaping

Chapter 4 

Escaping

**Disclaimer**: o0o0o I feel special, I've never done one of these before… oh yeah, I do not own characters from, Inuyasha, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts… enjoy

----------

Do you ever get the feeling you are being watched… Yeah well me too, and right now I really don't like it. Thing is if I could see anything in this god forsaken room I would now if something was watching me or not, and if I wasn't tied up at this moment I would probably do something about it. But, I can't.

This is extremely frustrating at this point in time and… What the hell was that, it sounded like something was… dying. Yes moan is agony and despair you wretched piece of scum… nope, sorry, it was just some pipes or something, whatever. Ya know two days ago I was planning this little escapade to escape, and I was free for about a few hours, and now look where I am… why is it always me.

Ya know, I never used to be this way, I was a happy, carefree little girl until like six or something, but I don't know what happened after that. I think it had something to do with… no that is getting to deep into my past, and I don't feel like crying. They say crying is a weakness, I think it is a sign of strength. If you can actually let tears, either of sadness, anger, joy, or whatever other emotion, fall, then that is a sign that you are strong, both physically and emotionally.

But that never really meant anything… from a guys perspective, your not supposed to cry, it's bad. But when a girl cries, it's okay… I never really understood that concept, I doubt I ever will either. Whatever…

Huh, hey what's this… hmmm, well what do ya know, glass. The one thing that can come in handy at a time like this. Now if I could just get it under the rope and… "Ah-Ha!" Whoops that was a bit loud…

Well I guess no one's here, let's see. Ow, where the hell is that goddamn light switch… oh, that's what hit me in the head. - click -I just love that sound, 'click' it's so cool… what the hell am I thinking… I'm such a retard… Anyway back do the problem at hand.

Okay, light switch on, and door… -- insert anime sweat drop here -- has no handle. Just great, I'm stuck in a closet with a blinky light, no handle on the door, some leaking pipes, and an air vent… AIR VENT! Why didn't I think of it before, this is perfect, like in those cartoons, they would let us watch in the asylum… damn them for barding those things up too… oh, hmm… How to do this.

Okay, maybe if I put this chair… why the hell is there a chair in a closet… never mind, so let's see, put the chair directly under the vent and, shit it's got those little screws in it… god this in gonna take a while…

Right, screw driver in hand, chair in place, cushion in case I fall, and a band aid… Why the hell do I have a band aid, where the hell did I find it anyway, whatever. Okay now, let's see here, one… two… three… four… Clank. Oh shit, I was supposed to catch that. Shit, there are people here, ugh, I gotta do this quickly.

Okay now in air vent… oh, pretty spider! Ah deadly spider! Die, die, die! Creak

"…"

That doesn't sound good.

"Ahhhhh! Oomph… Ow, my ass hurts. Huh? Oh, hi everybody… How ya doing?"

"How the hell did you get untied!"

"Um… You should really learn to clean that closet a little more…"

"Get her!"

Aw, damnit… But hey, at least I can have a little fun with this little matter at hand, at least. Hmm, I need a weapon for this, without one, I'll be a little overwhelmed… Huh? What's that, a gun… Not my style, but I need to fend off some of these dudes.

((AN: alright people, this fight scene coming up is going to take a bit, and it is going to be hard to write it in first person, so I'm switching to third, for this little scene here, after, I'll go back to first…))

Kagome, jumped over the bar, to get to the gun, but the bartender got to it before her. She ducked as he shot at her, jumping over the bar and into the crowd of people trying to get her, thinking,

"Ugh this is like the bar scene in the movie 'Shawn Of The Dead'."

Kagome, moved through the crowd like a blur, no one could touch her, barely anyone could see her either. She jumped up on a table looking for a route of escape, anything to get her out of here after she did a little clean up, of course.

Kagome dodged a fork come flying out of nowhere, and move back to the bar, searching for the bartender, thinking, "First shoot, first die…"

There, hiding behind the bar was the bartender, searching frantically for more bullets.

"Well, happy to see me again, I'm sure happy to see you…"

Kagome jumped on top of the poor man…((not really))… and began to kick, she didn't get to finish, before someone grabbed her wrist, and she was dragged back into the crowd of people again.

"Damnit! Get the fuck off of me!" She shouted quite loudly.

A knife came at her side, she grabbed the wrist of which it was connected to, and pulled, pulling the man forward and knocking a bit of people down with him, becoming giddy at the sound of popping. Broken wrist. Kagome finding this good, jumped up out of the man's grasp, and proceeded in cutting his throat with the knife she took from him. Dodging another knife, a broken bottle, and another fork, she managed to lower the number of men surrounding her , cutting and slicing any and everything that came her way. Finally there was about four left of the thirteen that had come at her…

Kagome was panting heavily, where as these men, just seemed to grin and smile at her. Kagome charged, wanting to get this over with, and go rest. As she reached the first man, being as tired as she was, missed as he easily dodged her, but without faltering, Kagome turned and stabbed him in the back. Coughing the man fell and slowly died.

Kagome smirked and wiped some sweat from her brow, and slowly inhaled, "Well, I've had some fun tonight boys, but this is getting a little boring, and a little tiring, I think it's about time to spice it up a little. You first…"

Kagome stood there, catching her breath, and then one of the remaining men came at her, followed by the other two. Kagome just jumped, and was behind them, she grabbed a stool, and smacked all three of them out cold…

((AN: alright now it's back to first))

God… that took forever, what time is it, god, I'm so tired right now, I just, wanna sleep… Maybe that little invite was a welcome for me after all… Fuck, I forgot where they live… maybe I'll just walk to mother dearest's, she probably misses me anyways. Well off to mother's then.

---

Hm, home… Never thought I would see it again, never thought I would say it again either. It looks… welcoming, in a weird, I haven't been here for at least five years, kind of welcoming. Well, here goes…

"Hello! Is anyone here!"

Odd, no one's home… But the door's unlocked… strange.

I wonder if my old room is still here… Then I could put away all the clothes I bought… If I still had them, but 'mister stick-up-the-ass' took them when he threw me in that room… Maybe all the dead guys will be a gift to tell him to leave me the fuck alone. Huh? When did they get a dog? "Aw what a cute little, snarling, puppy you are…"

I don't think it likes me very much.

"Who's here… I've got a gun, get out!"

"Hm, but who would wanna shoot there own daughter… Oh, of course, my own mother would, how could I have forgotten…"

"K-Kagome… Kagome is that you. Where have you been? You've been gone so long and I-"

"Chill, I left so I wouldn't have to go to that weird old guy, you thought would be a good husband… Only you would wanna bang him. I stayed with 'Super-Dog' for a while, set his ass on fire, then was put into a med farm… Asylum… escaped, thrown into a closet, killed ten, oh, gotta count the hairy dudes, fourteen guys, and walked back here…"

"WHAT!"

"I am not going to repeat myself… I'm going to sleep, see ya in the morning -"

"Um, Kagome, your room isn't there anymore… It's being rented out."

"Huh, no problem. I'll sleep on the couch."

"All right dear, goodnight… I love you."

"Pft, whatever…"

Couch, I love couches, sleep…

---

What the hell is that noise… Is it the TV or something. Ugh, it's so annoying…

"Goddamnit!"

Huh… what the hell… who are these guys.

"Oh, Kagome, your up… Oh, this is Gaara, and this is Riku… Gaara, is renting your old room, and Riku is renting your brother's old room. Why don't you guys get to know each other better. I'll make some tea."

Hm, they don't seem too bad… In fact I think their kinda cute…

"Yo… Gaara, right, so your renting out my old room… cool… Is your hair naturally that color?"

"Hn, yes…"

"Cool… And Riku, your renting out my brother's old room… And is your hair naturally that color?"

"Yes… So you are the daughter, Mrs. Higurashi keeps going on about. You se -"

"MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!"

"Oh, that you were a loving and beautiful daughter."

Hm, she's lying…

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower now. Mom, do you still have any of my old clothes!"

"Um, no dear."

Great, "Well wash these clothes while I bath, mother dearest."

"Um, of course."

Hm, she's acting weird… oh well, shower time…

---

Washing my hair… Hair, when was the last time I cut my hair anyway… Well, today seems good, I can't stand my hair this long. It's hard to believe that they didn't have a barber at the asylum, poor guys with the hippie do's or whatever.

Hm, razor and shaving cream, meet Kagome's forest leg's. Can you believe they didn't let us shave, thought we would cut ourselves or something.

Ah, rainforest body wash… now I can smell nice too! Yay, I love household washing items. Plain soap gets annoying after a while… Plus is makes my skin feel water tight, it feels weird.

"What a nice shower…"

"Hn, yes, from my perspective it was…"

"Oh, hi Gaara, did you wanna take a shower too? Did you want me to give you a bubble bath and wash behind your ears? Hm, did ya?"

"I am not three years old."

"Oh, well what other reason could you have wanted to see me naked in the shower… Oh, I see, your just a curious little boy aren't you. You wanted to see what a girl's body looks like huh?"

"I've seen my share of naked women… Your's just happened to catch my attention."

"That's what they all say… then after they've had a little fun, it's off to the next woman that just happened to catch their eye."

"Hn… So you've been through that?"

"Nope, still waiting to be bought off the store shelf."

"So your innocent."

"Well Bob, what is his prize."

"You Don't Seem innocent."

"Oh there are a lot of things that Don't Seem about me… You've just got one. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some clothes to put on."

((AN: Okay to clear up any confusion that may have been caused, Gaara is 24, Kagome has a towel on, and uh… yeah))

---

I just hate it when people stare at me, and these Gaara and Riku guys seem to like doing it to me. Ugh! Do they like staring, is it something they do to torture people… Well, other girls might have a different opinion…

((AN: YES! YES! YES! I have a completely different opinion… ahem, sorry back to the story… cough))

"What! Do I have something on my face that is so interesting that you two must keep staring at it until it eventually burns off the side of my face! Cause if there isn't, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off!"

And they continue to stare… Well at least Riku was kind enough to look away… and BLUSH? What the hell does he find attractive about me?

"Okay, listen, why are you staring at me, and did you stare at me… Hm, oh, Gaara is at a loss for words and Riku, looks away and blushes… Do I look like some carnival attraction or something…"

"No… You are different, yet the same… Something… I don't feel the need to kill you as others."

"No way! Me and you are gonna get along just fine… as long as you don't kill animals… and innocent people… unless you feel they are unworthy… or you just don't like they way they look at you…"

This Gaara guy might be cool after all.

"Hey, Riku."

"Yes.. Kagome"

"How about you, do you kill people too?"

"…"

"I always take silence as a yes, so either answer or -"

"If need be…"

"I think you two are gonna be great friends… Though, there's something I need to do, if you two could help, cause, to do this alone would be too difficult."

"Hn…"

"Ya know Gaara… The man I wanna kill likes the monosyllable thing too."

I feel as if I've meet him before… But it's, I can't remember…

"Gaara, have I met you somewhere before, 'Cause y -"

"No…"

"Oh, well I guess it was just something about your eyes that caught me off guard is all, well anyway the plan is -"

"Kagome are you staying for dinner!"

"No, mother!"

God, she is the most annoying… Ugh!

"Oh, okay…"

"Well, anyway, Gaara, Riku… Do you know of a man named Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"Yes… He killed them…"

"Gaara?"

"Never mind, is he the man you wish to kill Kagome?"

"Yes, and no…"

Do I really want to kill him… He seemed, so different, so calm… But his eyes, they held a sadness in them.

"I wish to speak with him first though, but you are welcome to kill whatever you deem suitable to kill when I find out where he is at."

"Good.."

----------

Well there's chapter 4 for ya… um, this is definitely going to be a S/K fic… you just have to wait though… um Gaara and Riku are going to be like body guards for Kagome as the story continues…

This is BIG question that I need to ask… I'm sorta getting tired of 1st person / kagome's POV and I would like to ask…

_WOULD YOU LIKE THIS TO STAY AS A KAG'S POV SORTA THING OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TURN IT INTO A REGUALR FIC WITH A THIRD PERSON THING GOING ON?_

Just wanted to ask because as the story progresses, there are going to be more chara. And it is going to be harder for me to keep writing like this… and I'm not going to be working on the story until I have a majority vote as to the way I should have the story for chapter five turn out… Plus the reviews really help with the writing mojo..

Well until then, later, please review


	5. I'm not Laughing

**Disclaimer**: Did one last chapter, that ought to be good enough… ---------- 

Chapter 5

I'm not Laughing

----------

Gaara, Riku, and I set off to find a place after we had our little discussion… or so I thought. We had to make a little U-turn to a gas station… oh Riku has a car, thank god.

So the little U-turn caused some trouble… let me play it out for ya…

Okay so we had just left my mother dearest's house and were on our way to find a place to hold our operations… so to speak. Well I started to get cramps… and we all knew where that was going. So our little excavation was put on hold.

Well when we stopped, I of course as any normal… Well that doesn't count, I'm not normal… Well anyway, I jumped out of the car and ran in, grabbed a little box for my needs, paid then went straight to the bathroom.

When I came out Gaara was standing there waiting, if you call it, with an icy glare directed at me. I smiled at him then went back to the counter and bought a brownie…

Damn, I want another right now…

Well, after bought it, I went back outside to Riku's car and got in, at the moment I got in the car, which by the way, I had only taken three bites of my brownie, and was now munching down on the fourth one. Gaara decided that my brownie was useless and threw it away… big mistake.

Well now we are driving around looking for a place to stay, with Gaara in the backseat pissed, and Riku, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I had literally kicked Gaara in the nuts, and smacked him, causing a scene I might add. I was fuckin' pissed, he took my fuckin' brownie, moron. No one takes anything from me, especially when TOM drops by for a visit.

Well now that's done and over with, I think I'll take a nap and I did.

---

I woke up a few minutes later when the car jerked to a stop. Riku, was looking coldly out of the window at some dude. Of course me and my ever positive train of thought, wandered if that was his best friend… Wait when am I ever positive.

Okay so car horn's started to honk, and it pissed me the fuck off. Riku, didn't move but still glared at the man outside his window, I looked back at Gaara and saw the same expression on his face looking at the same guy… I took matters into my own hands.

I opened the car door and got out, slamming it behind me to get their attention… they must be deaf, I swear they didn't even look at me… Oh well, time to play my favorite game, no second favorite… My favorite is "Don't mess with the bitch on meds," my second favorite is "Let's get you confuzzled…"

Okay well I started to walk over to the guy… he was looking at me, well I don't know if it was me or because of the scene that was going down behind me, well anyways, I kept on toward him.

The closer I got to him, the more his eyes seem to swivel to me the back to where he was looking previously… I had to laugh, which of course made him turn to me in full glory… Not really, he was kinda short.

I looked at… well down at him and smiled… he glared at me, I just kept smiling and started ask him who he was, when out of nowhere I was being hauled back to the car by none other than Riku… grumbling something incoherently.

This time I was pushed into that back seat of the car, Gaara seemed to have gotten up front, but anyway, "What the hell is your problem! You glare at the guy and cause a scene and then drag me back here as if I was taking too long!"

"You are not to speak with him… He… Helped kill them…"

"What the hell are you talking about Gaara! Who is fuckin' THEM!"

"You will not under any circumstances disrespect them in any way, shape, or form… Now sleep."

"Huh? Sleep what the h-"

---

I woke up with back pain and major cramps, of course groaning was the only thing that I could seem to do at the moment. Plus the ever present chills of someone staring at me as well. Looking to the right I saw Riku, his head was bowed … he looked asleep… so I threw the closest thing to me at him… a can.

"Shit! What the… Kagome your up… sorry about Gaara he won't do that again I-"

"Where the hell are we?"

"An abandoned warehouse, close to the Inu Territory."

"Inu Territory?"

"Territory that belongs to the Inu Clan… to Sesshomaru."

"Oh… Wait… I'm gonna go kick his god forsaken ass, that pansy mother fuckin' bastard!"

"Calm down, Kagome!"

I looked at Riku then, he was lookin behind me, I looked back and saw Gaara standing there, glaring, again. I don't know what his problem is, but it was fuckin' pissing me off.

"We are leaving tonight… Just to check the place out, as well as map it, we will attack tomorrow night."

I looked back at Riku when he said this. He looked excited, or sad, maybe both, I don't know, my head hurts.

---

I was around ten-ish when we set off. I was bored, but anxious, I couldn't wait to kick that fucker's ass…

----------

Sorry, it was short, I couldn't think of anything. As you can see I left in kag's POV, but there will be scenes in later chapters when it convert's to third, ummm, I kinda need some ideas, for the next chap, so if you guys would help me out that would be awesome….. Thank you so much! (even though you haven't done anything…) until next time, NOW REVIEW! (mumbles - fuckers)


	6. This sucks

Okay peoples, here you go... there's a suprise in this chapter, but you better review if you want more... uhhhh, sorry it took so long, blah blah blah... i'm going to start trying to update every other day or week... okay 

**Disclaimer**: This is gay - I don't own the charas. from IY, Naruto, and KH

----------

Chapter 6

This sucks...

----------

We set out... Dark, cold -

"Ow! My fucking toe!"

"Shh... We don' know who or what's out here!"

"Well sorry mister snow white! Like they wouldn't notice your head! Besides, I can't help it if there's a stupid foot in the... What the hell!"

There in front of us... On the ground... Was a dead dude... That was old... I think. His, may her... Whatever. Well the body was mangled far beyond reconization.

I decided to poke it with a stick.

"I think it moved..."

Gaara decided i was usesless at that point, pushed me, and kept going. I threw my dead-stick-poker at him.

So close!

Riku held in a snicker. Snickers... Hungry... Drool...

Anyway, we set out, again. I think it was around midnight now. I don't know. But we were pretty close, seeing as to all the people around that warehouse up ahead.

Typical hideout for a bad guy... Sorta... Definitly... No... Oh something shiney!

"Hey guys I found a nickel... Guys?"

They left me! They freakin' left me! Those dimwitted smartasses! Argh. Fine! I'll go this way.

(AN: third person, Gaara and Riku.)

Gaara and Riku were close - they could the silhouette'sof 'them' inside the warehouse they were closest to. Now if only 'they' were outside.

"Kagome, we'll scout the areaout, you stay here."

They waited - well Riku, more or less, waited for Kagome's out burst, Gaara looked bored.

"Kagome... Are you - shit! Where'd she go. Gaara did you see her leave!"

"Said something about, 'shiney' and 'nickel.' I don't care."

"Damn it! Okay, she can take care of herself. Let's go."

(AN: end third person, back to Kag's POV)

"Fuckin' assholes!"

They left me to fend for my lil'ol self... Ingrates. Argh! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna gouge out their eyes. And... And rip out their throuts, so they can't see or speak... Scream... As I push them -

"OF A FREAKIN' CLIFF!"

That was kinda loud.

"Who's there! Your in Inu Territory! Leave, show youselves, or die a painful death!"

Pft! Those two couldn't do diddlely even if they tried. So full of themselves... Lightbulb!

Innocent! Yes! I'll be the innocent girl who wandered in her and got lost looking for her puppy! Perfect!

"Um... Please don'r hurt me! I was looking for my puppy and... And..."

And think of dead kitty - waterworks, I just paid the bill.

"Wahh! Bosco! He was the best puppy in the whole world! Bosco come back!"

I really don't want to take drastic measures here, so either fall for it and leave me alone or die. Now to dialate eyes and sniffle. Now innocent head bob, bring hands together and to mouth - sniffle. Shakey breath.

"Have... Have you seen Bosco."

Why are they standing there like fish out of water - huh? Wht the hell are they looking at.

I turned around to see what had their attention.

"Oh shit."

---

Ungh - my head. Where am I...?

_"Kagome... Kagome..."_

Daddy? Huh? Dad is that you?

_"Kagome listen - listen well... You may come to a point where you break - but remeber there will be someone who will keep you in a safe mind."_

I... I don't understand... What do you mean?

_"There is a point in which you will truely break. You will not understand what it will mean, but you will know what it is. This has been placed upon you since birth, and will never go away. Even if you succeed at something great, become truly happy, fall in love - nothing will stop what has already been written in stone. Now hold your tongue, be tight-mouthed. Don't glare or accuse. Be obedient, nothing will happen if you do as I tell you. You will wake up tied, gagged, and dark room, but the door will open when you wake. Be obedient and submissive, you will survive."_

What do you mean...?

_"Wake up my daughter, I will speak to you again."_

---

Huh? Ow... So stiff - what happened. Oh, Sesshomaru.

Bastard.

I can't believe that jerk knocked me out... How'd he know I was there in the first place. Hm.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_"OFF A FREAKIN' CLIFF!"_

_**-END FLASSHBACK-**_

Oh... Heh-heh.

-click-

Ah! I'm blind! I'm blind!

"You killed my men."

"En aut."

(AN: translation - "Did not.")

Again with the gags - what's his problem. SM freak... Okay, now's he's growling.

"Ou u oill haf - uck -"

"Repeat..."

"Do you still have those clothes I bought - y'know, the ones I walked in that bar with before that perv attacked me, then you gagged me, put me in a freakin' closet, and never gave back, those cloths."

"Hn... Burned."

"Aw... Well it wasn't like I used my own money to buy them -"

"Wench!"

'Kagome... Be submissive and be obedient...'

Gr... Fine if it'll untie me I'll be his freakin' bitch... Submissive... Sigh...

"Sorry, I killed your men."

"You admit it."

"Yes. I do."

Now where's he going! Submissive my ass! This is too difficult! Argh! Okay, father told me that if I am submissive and obedient I'll be let go... ish. No. Damn it, this is harder than it's supposed to be... Sigh... God, I need some fukin' cookies or something... Shit! I'm still on my period too! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... Demon's... Heat... Female's... Fuck! This is not good, if he catches a whiff, my chastity goes bye-bye. I can't believe it... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... Ba-bump... Like a heartbeat, I will repeat this conituous mantra...

"Woman..."

"Fuck - ahh- no! I mean, aw damn it!"

Fucking moron - threw off my inner dialogue... Monologue. Oh shit - cramp... Cramp... The pain... Fuck...

-sniff-

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...

-sniff sniff-

Oh shit - now I'm all sweaty!

-sneeze-

"NO! DON'T RAPE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG! AHH!"

"Damnit woman lower your voice! What is this nonsense you are speaking of."

"Huh?!"

Shit, he only sneezed... Oh my god - I about died... Deep breaths, in, out, in, out...

"Woman, my patience wears thin."

It's Kagome you fuckin' bastard! And I - ah... Fuckin' cramps..."

Weird look... He's giving me a freaking weird look... Aw now his eyes are red - they were prettier... Wait - oh shit his eyes are red!

Ensue struggling, tied in chair, now.

"Eep!"

Did i just 'eep.' Yep.

"Your in heat... Smell good... Female... Virgin..."

Oh shit!

(AN: word of the day "Oh shit.")

Blew it... Or he smelt it - ugh why me, why now -gulp.

(AN: are you ready for LEMON! well too bad that is for later chapters... now it will be a bit citrusy... and to accompish this we need to get into third person - so here we go!)

Kagome wriggled in the chair she was tied to, as Sesshomaru grew closer; eyes bleeding more red. With a feral growl he closed in - conveniently cutting the ties that held Kagome. Grabbing her, Sesshomaru threw the chair to the sidebreaking it in the process.

Pushing her to the ground, Sesshomaru's nose immediantly went to her neck checking for 'intended' marks. Even with his beast in control he still held his honor; he found none.

Growling slightly, Sesshomaru began to nip and lick at her neck.

Kagome struggled more.

_'Kagome... Relax, nothing will happen...'_

She stiffened, it was that damned voice again - her father. He was starting to piss her off, but she soon forgot about that when a large hand cupped her breast and squeezed.

She jumped, arching her back in the process, accidentally grinding into Sesshomaru's already aroused form. He purred. His other hand sliding down her thigh, back up to her waist, before pulling her up and grinding into her.

Kagome whimpered. She didn't want this. She wasn't ready yet. Again her father spoke to her...

_'Relax...'_

Giving in she relaxed and let her body move on instinct. Her hands went to his back. Her sharp, dull nails raking down it as he ground into her thigh.

'Relax...' Was her inner mantra.

Gunshots began to ensue.

A growl.

A gust of wind.

A feeling of violation.

A slamming door.

Then: "Holy shit!"

------------

and there we end, now REVIEW or no more story.. no one reviewed my other story M. D. so itook the liberty to make my self feel better, and reviewed myself. anyway please review!


	7. Okay Now What?

**Disclaimer**: ... ... ... ... at least i put that there... oh... i do not own the characters from IY, KH, and Naruto... thank you and have a great day

----------

Chapter 7

Okay... Now What?

----------

I... I feel - I don't know how I feel... What, what was that? Was that what it... No... Whatever. Now for a way out.

Creeping along the wall I bagan searching for a window. The door was locked. I was not going through the ventalation system again - only as a last resort though... Okay, let's see here!

Aha! I found a window! I found a window! I found... a... window... What the hell is going on!

About forty-five or more guys were outside in... In what looked to be an almost mass-mini-war. Some had guns, others knifes. Some used their fists, and some of the... Most of the demons-like people used their claws.

It would be pointless to run out in the middle of it. Either to be killed, or captured... again.

I started away from the window, when I noticed a bit of red and silver in the middle of all the chaos. I shuffled back to the window and glanced out. Sure enough, it was those good-for-nothing bastards that left me. I sighed, it was kinda mean, and stupid, to just leave them where they were, while I get away with out a scratch... though somewhat violated.

I decided to help them.

Looking about the room, I noticed an array of samurai swords - collecters items, to say the least. And in ment condition too.

An evil smile creeping to my lips, I snagged a couple - or eight. I couldn't help myself, making money, while in the process of killing a few men and stealing some things. What a great life.

While reaching for some more blades, a bullet came through the window, missing my head as I bent down to grab a tanto - it was pretty.

With an aggrevated sigh, I dropped the swords, 'cept a few - and the shiney tanto. Stomping to the window, I saw more men than before.

Noticing Gaara and Riku were beginnning to weaken from the constant onslaught, I decided to make my presence known - after I grabbed a beautiful gatling gun from the corner - I made my flashy entrance.

"Say hello to my little friend! Fuckers!"

Okay, so there wasn't a gatling gun... But it would have been cool if there was one... Right? Okay, um, where was I? Oh yeah!

The awsome-rific heroine coming to the rescue of two pathetic imbeciles!

Go me! Please note that I dipped, battered, and fried that in sarcasm...

I didn't want to make a flashy entrance, so, I decided on sneaking quietly through the window. However, I did not notice the three foot drop. Or that there were an assortment of crates and boxes at the bottem, of said, three foot drop. Nor did I expect the huge commotion to stop at my appearance. Or the fact that my hair was slighty tossled, and that my cloths were ruffled, due to previous... events.

Taking in a dignified breath, and sighing, I rose up. After dusting slightly... actual debris off of my person, I smiled. Then waved. And ran for it.

Cowardly huh?

(AN: Kagome's inner mind theater will begin in three... two... one)

I sipped my tea... noticing how a tea stem stuck upright and floated at the top.

"Ah... Fortune is in my favor today."

Glancing at the grandfather clock to my right, as it struck three, I sighed. So much to do, in such a short time.

Well, time to dance.

-random techno music plays-

(AN: End Kagome's inner mind theater)

Okay so maybe running to the left wasn't such a good idea. Like I was supposed to know that there was a blasted dock here! Geez, I'm not psychic... Stupid dock... Supid water... Stupid dimwits!

"She's over there!"

Damnit! Okay, time to think...

_-sploosh-_

Oh! My! God! This water is fucking freezing!

_-sploosh, sploosh-_

Oh shit! They're swimming after me! Okay... uh, uh... LAND! Swim, swim. Faster, faster. AH!

What the hell am I doing - I'm a killer for christ's sake!

Finally finding footing in the water, I began to feel around for a rock, a big rock.

Bingo!

Reaching down in the water I pulled up a rock - probably as big as both of my fist's. Standing there, a bit awkwardly, I waited till one of the men in the water got close enough, and hurled the rock at him. A dull thunk, and a scream of pain got my blood pumping with adrenaline. Diving under, I began to listen to the sounds of legs kicking in the water. I heard it, but didn't get the chance to torpedo to the closest one as I was roughly pulled out of the water, by some sickly looking piece of scum. Now I felt like a bit a of a sadist.

Hurtaling my fist forward, I was pleased to hear the sound of cracking, and the awaited pop as the jaw dislocated and the tendons snapped. I was flung from the man's grasp as he threw me torwards shore, more concerned with his broken jaw than myself. Taking this to my advantage, I pulled the tanto I had concealed, unsheathed it and threw it at him. Miraculously hitting him in the neck. He fell into the water, dead.

Rushing forward, I snatched the tanto from his neck, for it would most likely come in handy later.

Rushing back to shore, I felt obligated to go to Riku and Gaara. So, I began swiftly running back to them.

---

Reaching the area I last saw them, I noticed that the few men that had attacked them weren't there anymore, most likely opting to chase me instead. Scoping the area I noticed two figures crouched behind some crates. Being apprehensive, I approached them.

I heard slight panting as I approached the two figures. Noticing... I'm noticing a lot of things lately... Well, I noticed the ever familar piercing, green eyes of none other than Gaara. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were still alive.

"C'mon!"

I whispered as I peered around, to see if the coast was clear. Pushing himself up, Gaara popped his neck boredly, then proceeded in heaving Riku up.

"Is he okay?"

I looked to Gaara for an answer, but he walked forward, pushing passed me, and walked away.

Ingrat.

---

Coming back to our place of hiding - if you will - I began to notice a slight blood trail. Glancing up, I noticed... Man, I need to pay attention more... Ahem, I noticed a bullet wound in Riku's leg. Assessing it for a short amount of time, I managed to calculate that it wasn't that deep. Give or take, about an inch or so deep. Easily removable.

I gauged how long it would be before he would be able to start walking again. But all this thinking began to make my head hurt. So I decided that sleep was a good idea about now. So, as we entered our so called hideout, which more like a makeshift shed, so to speak, I searched for my pallet, and passed out.

Maybe, we could sort things out in the morning. Right now though, I just want to take a nap... Fuck, I forgot about my tampons... damnit...

---------

well there you have it chapter seven for ya... ugh, now i'm bored... well i've been in a story writing mode lately so, be ready for many updates... maybe, later, please review


	8. Author's Note

Bear with me here!

All of my stories have been put on hold till I can get everything in order on my side. You may send in reviews and whatnot if you want.

Um, I am also taking up readers who wish to write their own chapters in any of my stories.

All you have to do is send it to me through email or myspace. (Whichever is preferable.)

I will read it and I will post it up giving credit where credit is due. This will only go on until I can start posting again.

I thank everyone who has kept reading and reviewing. And I realize how impatient everyone can be, but I thought this would be a fun thing to do until everything is in order again. So I you want to participate. Get cracking. Work those typing fingers out, and use that imagination of yours.

It doesn't have to follow the storyline whatsoever, just make up a missing piece in one of the characters life. Add a new character! I might even use it when I start posting again. Do whatever you want! Hey, you can even do a lemon for all I care! Spice things up and make it fun.

Sp please be patient until then. Thank you and sorry!


End file.
